


Her Games

by imaginativefantasties



Series: His Games & Her Games [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Cute, F/M, Fighting, Hunger Games, Original Arena, Original Games, Prequel, Sad, Training, Violence, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: Before Marvel's Games, before the Quarter Quell and the Second Rebellion she fought in her games.
Relationships: Marvel (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: His Games & Her Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936432





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Story, I originally wrote this entire story, when I was about 14 years old, I never published it, and I lost it so I'm writing the entire thing again. Which makes my heart happy.

I took a deep breath in, and then slowly let my breath out as I launched the spear forward. I watched it fly through the air and hit the target perfectly in the centre. 

"Perfect Rosalind" I heard behind me, turning around I saw Gloss, my mentor and friend watching me. 

"What about my form?" I ask, I hate being told I was perfect, I need to know how and where to improve. 

"That was perfect too Rosa" Gloss chuckled, I went to argue but he stopped me before I could. 

"Rosa, you have been training since you were six, you have perfected spears" He wasn't wrong, I had been throwing spears since I was six, that was nine years ago.. My older brother had wanted me to learn something like knife throwing, but I wanted to play with the spears. I felt sad for a split second, my brother had lost the hunger games a few years ago. I tried not to think about it, that's what we did best in District One, we bottled our feelings up. 

"See you tomorrow Gloss" I smile, I grabbed my bag and pulled the hair tie from my long hair, I was ready to leave now, I left the training centre and walked out into the rain, it was hammering down, but I didn't mind.. I liked the rain. It was dark too, luckily the dark was my favourite time to be outside. 

I laughed to myself quietly, watching the rain drip from my eyelashes.. 

"You'll catch a cold you know" I smiled, hearing the one voice I always felt myself yearning to here. Marvel, my best friend. 

I turned to see him, he grinned widely at me and pulled me into a tight wet hug. You wouldn't think he was a year younger than me, he towered over me. I secretly had a crush on him, but I'm sure he didn't feel the same way, plus he always had girls swooning over him. 

Marvel was sweet though, unlike most of the guys here, he walked me home after training most days. He was there for me when Jaiden, my brother died. He walked me through the Victor's Village to my parents house, my parents had previously won their games, so originally they had their own houses, but when they got married they moved into one. 

Marvel gave me a tight squeeze and smiled at me. 

"See you tomorrow Rosa" 

I waved goodbye and walked into my house, my parents were in the kitchen, a wine in hand talking about the good old days, meaning their games. They both thought winning the games meant you were royalty. 

"Rosa, darling, are you excited for tomorrow?" They asked, I shrugged and hopped onto a stool next to my father. 

"I guess so" I answer, tomorrow was the reaping day, my parents hoped I would go into the games and win, unlike my brother. I wanted to, but at the same time I wasn't sure I was ready yet. Though everyone I spoke to, told me I was lethal and could win easily. 

"Will you be volunteering?" My father asks, I shrug again. 

"We've told everyone in town that if you are chosen to keep quiet, no one will steal the glory from you" My mother smiled widely. They were warped, they had wanted me to wait until I was 17 to enter the games, but since Finnick Odair won two years ago at the age of 14 they were ready for me to enter and win. I think they were annoyed I wasn't younger, part of me thinks they would love it if I won when I was 12 or 13. Luckily for me I was 15, and had been training for years.

My body felt ready for the games, but I wasn't sure if my mind was..


	2. Chapter Two

My mother had laid out a beautiful dress for me to wear, it was reaping day, and I felt a mix of emotions.. My body was screaming that it was ready to fight become a winner, but my mind was whimpering for me to run away.. 

I shook any thoughts from my mind, I couldn't think straight at the moment, and I started getting ready.. I decided to wear my hair in a high ponytail, rather than worry about how it looks. And I slipped the dress on, it was gorgeous, it flowed down to my ankles and had sparkles and sequins all over, it was pink, I think under all the embellishments. It looked weird on me, it was not my style.. I slipped on a pair of heeled boots and left my room.. 

My parents were in the kitchen, both looking smart and excited. 

"You didn't put any make up on" My mother comments, I shrug and decide to skip breakfast, something didn't feel right in my stomach. I headed for the front door to leave. 

"Aren't you going to walk with us?" My father asks, I shake my head and open the door, seeing Marvel there ready, smiling widely at me. I shut the door behind me and returned his smile. 

"Excited?" He asked, I shrugged. He extended his arm for me and we walked to the square together. 

"I was going to volunteer this year" Marvel suddenly says. "But my little brother asked me not too" 

I nodded and smiled sadly, I knew Marvel wanted to into the games, and he could win, he had been training for years, just like me. But something inside me unsettled at the thought of him killing people. 

I smiled and held onto his arm tighter, we turned the corner and walked into the busy square, it was busy but organised, the peacekeepers had everyone where they were suppose to be. Marvel was waving to his friends but still holding onto my arm. I smiled and pulled back, he turned to look at me. 

"I'll see you after?" He smiles at me, I nod and walked away from him, I sign in and walked towards the area for the females in my age group, I smiled weakly at them, we weren't really friends. It might have something to do with the fact that when I was younger I needed to beat them in all training to feel happy. They weren't too pleased about it. Not my problem however.. 

Everyone was gathered after a short while, and we all looked to the stage, the previous victors; Including my parents were sitting up there, looking fancy. I couldn't imagine myself up there. I wonder who would be mentoring this year.. 

The man from the Capitol, looked like a bee. There was so better way to explain it. He wore black trousers, which glittered in the sun of course, and a yellow shirt of some sort, but it had designs all over it, the thing that really reminded me of a bee however, was the nest on his head. It looked like a bee nest, but more colourful and bouncy on his head. I tried to hold in my laughter. 

He greeted us, and showed us the usual film. I had seen it every year since I was born, I could recite it. I turned my head and looked towards the boys, I noticed Marvel already watching me, I smiled at him. What if Marvel and I were chosen.. I couldn't fight him. I could fight anyone in this district, but not him. 

"Ladies first!" The Capitol man spoke into the microphone, he waved his hand around a few times over the bowl containing the female names. I rolled my eyes as he was taking to long, but he finally grabbed a slip of paper, and opened it dramatically. 

"Rosalind Carnelian" 

Oh shit. That was me.. I stepped forward, the girls in my group stepped aside to let me out. I saw my parent's watching me, I took a deep breath, held my head high and walked towards the stage, the Capitol man was smiling widely at me, and held his hand out for me. I didn't take it, just walked up the stairs and stood where I had see so many others stand.. 

"Now for the boys!" 

He did the same with the boy's bowl of names, and pulled one out.. 

"Lux Royce" A boy from the 17 year old section walked forward, I had seen him a few times in training but not enough to remember anything about him. He walked to the stage, we shook hands and then we were taken in the building behind us, to say goodbye to our families. 

I waited alone in a room for a little while, sitting on the velvet chairs, until my parents walked in. 

They were beyond excited.. 

"Darling we're so proud!" 

"You win it for us and our district!" 

And with a kiss and a hug from both they left, and the person I had really wanted to see walked in. I jumped up and hugged Marvel tightly with my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms just as tight around my waist. 

"I'll see you after" He smiles at me, stepping back. He takes my hands in his. 

"Can I tell you something before you leave?" He asks, I nod, looking into his eyes, I loved his eyes. 

"Close your eyes" He whispers, I listen and shut them.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, I nod and giggle. He leans forward and his lips press against mine. We kiss for a second before I pull away. 

"I like you more than friends" He smiles, I had never seen Marvel flustered, I kind of liked it. 

"I like you more than friends too" I answer, and then there was a knock on the door. 

"I have to go" I say, he nods and lets go of my hands. 

"See you after" He smiles and reaches forward to peck my lips again, I smile and leave the room. 

The peacekeepers lead Lux and me to the trains, where I saw Gloss, I smiled widely. 

"Are you mentoring us this year?" I ask, he nods and helps me onto the train. 

"Cashmere's here too" I smile widely, I would of hated it my parents were the mentors. Luckily Gloss and Cashmere knew me. 

They would help me win.


	3. Chapter Three

I stepped onto the train and followed Cashmere into a cart which looked like the Capitol in one room, the walls and floors were covered in velvet and there were tables with food and jewels everywhere, it was almost too much to handle. 

"Come, try this" Cashmere smiled, her and Gloss walked towards the table and grabbed a mug each. Lux and I took one and took a slip, I gasped it was so hot. But it tasted wonderful. 

"What is this?" Lux asked.

"Hot chocolate" Gloss smiled, taking a seat. I copied him and sat opposite him. 

"We'll be at the Capitol in a few hours, but until then eat and enjoy" Cashmere smiled at the two of us. 

Lux joined us at the table and we loaded our plates up. I wanted to try everything, though Gloss wouldn't let me try some of the drinks. I think they were alcoholic. I could try and sneak some later. 

"Rosa try this" Lux smiled handing me a bowl of colourful sweets, I looked at him speciously, but took the bowl, I picked up a green sweet and put it into my mouth, it tasted amazing, fruity, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. But it wasn't like anything I had ever tried before. 

Soon we arrived at the Capitol, it was wondrous, more beautiful than my parents had described it, they didn't give it enough justice, as Gloss and Cashmere took us through the city, I could do nothing but stare at the shining buildings, and strange people walking around. The Capitol were crazy when it came to their clothes, it was strange, but in a way beautiful, they could be themselves. I was slightly jealous at a few people, the ones covered in jewels and bright silver clothing. 

We arrived at the training centre, where we were whisked away by our stylists, I was showered and shaved everywhere but my hair and eyebrows. I laid happily as I let the two stylists paint my nails a chrome silver. I felt pampered, it was lovely. The stylists started painting my skin with silver and holographic glitter. I was painted head to toe. 

"When do I get to wear my outfit?" I asked, beyond excited. 

"Darling" One of the stylists started to laugh "This is your outfit"

"Just glitter?" I asked, I was slightly nervous about showing my body off, the entire country would see me naked? Surely there were rules about that.. 

They carried on applying glitter to my body, my chest, crotch and bottom were covered in thick glitter so you couldn't even see my skin, but the rest of my body was covered in sheer glitter. My hair was styled to fall gracefully behind me, they added extensions too, so my hair flowed down to the back of my knees. 

I left the stylist room and found Gloss, Cashmere and Lux. Lux luckily looked how I looked, except he wore a pair of tiny pants, I was almost jealous. 

"Rosa, you look lovely!" Cashmere squealed, I rolled my eyes. 

"Up you go" Gloss smiled at me, Lux and I climbed onto our carriages. 

"Nervous?" Lux asked me, our horses started to move to the front of the group. 

"Nope" I answered, I could hear the crowds, I looked behind me at the other carriages, behind us, District 2, the male was huge. Hopefully someone else would take him out before I did. 

The doors opened, and we started moving, as soon as the light hit me, I felt confidant, I felt like I was at the top of the world. I waved, and blew kisses as the crowd screamed our names! I only heard my name being called however. I completely forgot that I was near naked, and I forgot Lux was next to me. 

President Snow congratulated us, and welcomed us to the city, and our moment in the spotlight was cut off, we were brought back into the building. 

"You did wonderfully!" Gloss gleamed at me as he helped me off the carriage. 

"I felt amazing out there!" I grinned, luckily we were taken back to our rooms, I washed the glitter off, it was started to irritate my skin. I walked into the dining room, where Gloss, Cashmere, Lux and our Stylists: Lenore and Felix were sitting at the table, the table was covered in foods and drinks, it looked wonderful. I grabbed a chair and soon piled up my plate of food from each serving plate. 

"Tomorrow, training starts" Cashmere smiled at us

"I want you to focus on your strength, you need to show the others you are to be fear" Gloss added 

"Also, you'll want to try and team up with the other Career's" Cashmere said, as she took a slip from the bright pink drink. I listened to them, and ate my food. I couldn't wait, they would have spears, with my name on them, I couldn't wait to use the Capitols perfect spears, they were probably made with something strong, different to the district weapons. 

Once I had finished my food, and felt as if I were ready to burst, I left the dining room and entered my bedroom, I had a hot bath to relax my muscles, ready for tomorrow. And I climbed into my soft bed and sleep throughout the night.


End file.
